<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much by kiatkiat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645020">Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat'>kiatkiat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealous Arjuna, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jealous smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arjuna, as graceful as he looked, wasn't as forgiving as he seemed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Arjuna | Archer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started out like any normal one, but you ended up having to spend the majority of it with Karna. The poor Servant was accidentally tasked by the doctor to get a loaf of bread, but da Vinci's shop didn't have them. Rayshifting to some farming village in France wasn't how you expected your day to go, really.</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious that this wasn't how Arjuna envisioned the day as well. He wanted to (subtly) whisk you away from your duties today, but it seemed like his half-brother couldn't give even you a break. A battle had commenced down in France as well, leaving you exhausted by the time you came back.</p><p> </p><p>You gently opened the door to your room, surprised to see the lamp on. That wasn't the only thing that merited your shock, though. Your Archer boyfriend was sitting on your bed, leaning against a headboard with a book in his hand. Judging from his tense body, he wasn't reading at all. Still, you cleared your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Arjuna,” you said, softly as to not disturb him. You weren't sure if he was mad because you were with Karna the whole day, or because it was supposed to be a day off for you. The way he closed his book and placed it on your desk was frighteningly soft, making your heart beat faster in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were on you in an instant, searching for any bruises or wounds on your body before returning the greeting with your name. His soft voice contrasted with his burning gaze. That combination alone sent a shiver down your spine, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as you walked to where he was.</p><p> </p><p>Before you could take another step, Arjuna shifted on the bed so that he was facing you. His feet were planted firmly on the ground now. While the sudden movement from him was surprising, it looked like he wasn't moving from that spot either. With you finally in front of him, he reached out to pull your body towards him.</p><p> </p><p>You fell on his lap with a yelp, but he was careful to catch you. Yet, his grip on you was firm. One of his hands crept up your body, arm snaking around your waist as the other was placed on your cheek. The proximity made you blush, but his face was as calm as ever. In an effort to calm him down, you slotted your lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>A pinch on your waist and his reply were your rewards. “I've heard about what you've done today, Master,” he said the moment the two of you pulled away from each other. Button by button, Arjuna removed them and let your blouse open but not fall from your shoulders. Goosebumps appeared on your skin as the cold air made contact with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, someone needed my help today and I couldn't ignore it as their Master,” you said, careful not to say Karna's name. Not that it helped with how tense your boyfriend still was. You placed a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck, as if to apologize with them. Arjuna wasn't impressed though, slightly moving the two of you so that you under him on your bed.</p><p> </p><p>“While normally I would commend you for you dedication,” he said, caging you between his body and the mattress. His silhouette was an imposing one, but his eyes were another thing. He was watching you like a goddamn hawk. You could feel one of his hands on your thighs, massaging it through your stockings as he continued. “You were with that... <em>bastard</em> on your free day. Are you happy with that, Master?”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever your answer was, it got stuck in your throat as your boyfriend sat up and continued to mess with your clothes. The telltale sound of your stocking being ripped echoed in your room. The chill in the air was becoming more apparent as he became rougher, taking your clothes off more aggressively than usual. All that without his eyes leaving your face, too.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but rub your bare thighs together. With your clothes and undergarments gone, you were subject to his scrutiny. Arjuna was still fully-clothed, making you feel more exposed than before. The tiny hairs on your body were up in response to the chilly air of your room, but those didn't catch his attention. Instead, he captured your lips in a kiss before moving downwards.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped at one of your nipples before placing a small kiss on it. A few beats of dead air and still bodies had you whining. “Arjuna, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven't answered my question yet, Master,” he replied. Despite his words, the hand on your thigh started to move again. Feather-light touches on your thighs were interrupted by a hard grip that would surely bruise later. Pain bloomed in that spot, but slick still threatened to drip down your pussy.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers dug into your sore thigh again, making you moan. “Nngh...! No, I'm not... happy...” came out in between small breaths. His grip on your skin loosened a little before he moved up, closer to your aching core. You could hear a small chuckle against your abandoned chest. In a moment, his lips were on your nipple again, the other being occupied by the hand that wasn't on your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Arjuna was purposefully avoiding the apex of your thighs, though. You whimpered again, trying to move your hips before they were pinned down by him. He growled, softly biting the pink bud before reclaiming your lips in a kiss. “Are you sorry, Master? Do you feel the weight of your actions now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you feel how frustrated I was today?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With your hips restrained, you were left to grind against the cold, empty air. This was his own way of making sure you knew about how he felt. With nothing to rub against and draw pleasure from, you were reduced to a whining mess at his mercy. “I do! I'm sorry, Arjuna. Please, please touch me...”</p><p> </p><p>He was unimpressed by your constant whining, but he let it slide. The Archer didn't take his hand off your waist, but the pressure was less now. However, you didn't dare move against him in fear of drawing this out longer. His thumb brushed against your areola one more time before moving down, thrumming his fingers on your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The gloves were starting to feel warm, and so was the room. The more he got closer to your mound, the more you started to writhe under him. Finally, finally, he dematerialized his gloves and top, leaving him in only his white slacks. His bare skin against yours was heaven, if only he wasn't so intent on leaving marks on your body.</p><p> </p><p>Both of his hands were on your thighs, spreading them apart with a firm hold. Red patches formed on spots where he hold on too tight, but neither of you regretted them. Instead, he observed the damp spot that was forming under your pussy. Slick was dripping onto the mattress. If the fabric was a bit more saturated, you were sure a puddle would've formed by now.</p><p> </p><p>“You say you're sorry, but it looks like you're enjoying this,” he tutted. A blush formed on your cheeks. The sweat formed a light sheen on his skin, emphasizing his beauty and authority in the dim lighting of your room. He trailed one finger from your inner thigh to your outer lips, leaving goosebumps in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am! Arjuna, please...” you moaned. Both of you knew you weren't in the position to ask for anything other than forgiveness, but the moment he ran his finger along your slit, everything went out the window. Your thighs trembled as he kept his hold on the other one, giving himself access to your clenching pussy. “Please, please...!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, Master?” he purred. Some of the liquid had collected on his finger, making it undeniably slick. You watched with wide eyes as he wiped it on your thigh. It had a cooling effect, but that just made you more aware of your predicament. He lowered his head, just enough to feel his breath on your core. “I'm waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arjuna—ah, please eat... me out!” you whined. The words still flustered you, but you didn't care about shame anymore. You would break if he kept toying with you like this. Your pussy clenched, sending a few more drops of slick past your lips as you waited for him. His eyes told you that you didn't need to wait very long.</p><p> </p><p>“Still so embarrassed about that?” he murmured before giving you a single lick. That alone was enough to make your legs shake. Your reaction elicited a laugh from him. “You don't sound very genuine, Master. But... your pleas have been heard, however sincere they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a second, he continued to lap up your slick like a starved animal. Arjuna moved back to holding both of your thighs, which you were grateful for. Nothing could stop you from squeezing his head between them right now. You gasped and moaned as he continued with fervor and the occasional bump on your clit, courtesy of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>It was when he started tongue-fucking you that you felt your orgasm build up. His tongue felt so good inside you, drawing more moans and mewls from you as your upper body shook. The tightened grip on your thighs sent your mind reeling, finally bringing you over to the edge as climax took over your senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... Ar—juna...!” his name came out in broken syllables as you came. He helped you ride your orgasm out, but alarm coursed through your body as he continued to tease you with his fingers instead. The familiar soreness of overstimulation was starting to creep up on you with no signs of stopping. “Wait, wait, Arjuna!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Master, are you asking me to stop?” he asked. His fingers never did, even as he adjusted himself to go face-to-face with you. As your boyfriend kissed you, the taste of your cum made you feel dizzy with desire. You whined as he pulled away from your lips. “I'm not as bad as you, Master. I don't leave my lovers alone when I have time.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers' pace increased, hitting your g-spot every time. You moaned, letting him nuzzle into your neck with more wet, open-mouthed kisses and hard sucks that would definitely leave a hickey come morning. His thumb started to rub rough circles around your clit. A familiar warmth pooled in your stomach again.</p><p> </p><p>With another suck on your neck and a hard thrust, it didn't take long for you to reach your second orgasm for the night. “Arjuna...! I'm com—ing again...” you breathed out. White flashed in your vision as he continued to fuck you on his fingers. You didn't need to look down to know how slippery it must've felt down there.</p><p> </p><p>“We're far from over, Master,” he whispered against your skin. You shuddered at the thought, already feeling tired from cumming twice. Gold dust appeared as he dematerialized his slacks, revealing his stiff cock that was <em>leaking so much precum.</em> “I need some release, Master. You're perfect for that, aren't you?”</p><p> </p><p>Perfect or not, the moment you felt the tip of his cock against your slit, you knew you didn't have a choice here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi! sorry for a bit of a break, i was feeling under the weather for a while but i’ve recovered now! to celebrate, let’s do some arjuna smut hehe. gonna plug my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree">ko-fi</a> and requesting box at <a href="https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>!!</p><p>thank u for reading my lovelies &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>